


So Now You're Gone

by KiraHeartilly



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHeartilly/pseuds/KiraHeartilly
Summary: Kagome reflects on Kikyo's death.
Kudos: 1





	So Now You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago and wanted to move it here.

All the times I wanted you gone  
I never thought you'd leave  
Even though I saw you die  
It's still hard to believe

I considered you a rival  
The woman between InuYasha and me  
But I never wanted you to die  
Just to set him free

If only things were different  
I think I could be your friend  
But now I'll never know  
For you have met your end

So Kikyou even though you're gone  
InuYasha will always remember you  
And though we never got along  
I'll remember you too


End file.
